cascade, a yaoi fanfiction
by gooey-dementia
Summary: sig and ruble get it on ;0000


rublr _**penis **_looked down at the yordle under him. "wow" _**doo doo poopy head **_he said. "I cant belive its not butter down there"

"Yeah man i _**goo goo ga ga **_know right," Ziggs replied. "my dick is made out of chocolate, try a bite."

Rumble bit down hard on zigg's chocolatey _**JESUS CHRIST **_shlong. It snapped in half under rumble's sharp teeth. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" RUMBLE SCREAMED. "WHAT HE FUCK MAN I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY EAT MY DIDKCK" ZIGGS REPLIED IN FEAR

ziggs whined like a lil bitch, taking back his chewed off peen. "i need that back u cum guzzling slutface." Rumble hastily gave ziggs back his milk chocolate cockadoodledoo, perhaps afraid of the consequences. Ziggs tried to smush it back onto his body, but he quickly found that it doesnt work that way. he looked at rumble with a serious look on his face and said: "i want you to shove my dick up my own ass."

"oh" rumble said. "how will i tell if it gets poop on it or not"

"youll just know."

Rumble shrugged and began to insert the melting stick into zig's rear end. it was really hairy tbh and rumble was more than a little grossed out. but he pushed it in anyway. "tell me if it hurts bae" he called to ziggs. "im fine you disgusting fuck face just put it in"

"with pleasure" rumble said. He shoved the entirety of the hershy candy bar rip off into zigg's asshole. he then promptly lost hold of it. "oops" rumble muttered. "what is it" ziggs asked.

"i kinda

"lost hold of ur dick"

"so its stuck in my asshole now"

"yeah"

ziggs considered this for a moment. he had no dick, it was lost in his own hairy assole.

. "eat it out of me, hoe." he said quietly. rumble was shocked at his request. "what," he said, "what did you say?"

"I SAID EAT IT OUT OF ME YOU DIRTY CUMSLUT MOTHERFUCKER."

omg

rumble considered this for a moment. eating out zigg's gross unclean asshole was probably not a good idea. but he could almost smell the chocolatey goodness inside that sweet sweet hole. "ok here goes" rumble said. he took a big breath and plunged in. _**slurp slurp slurp**_ were all the noises ziggs heard as he watched rumble's blue head mouth at his own asshole. "memmmmmmmmm" he said. "god your moth is so good on my hole."

"youre a disgusting bitch, i like that." rumblr replied between eating out his ass. rumble moaned. he didnt expect ass chocolate to taste so good. god."tastes like roasted chicken."

"yeah i know" ziggs said. "im part chicken"

"ok" rumble replied and went back to eating. he noticed that the chocolate had begun melting inside zigg's ass and was now cascading (milion dollar word ritght there) out of his ass into his fur. rublr quickly lapped it up, he didnt want any drop to go to waste.

SWAIN SUDDENLY DROP KICKS THE DOOR DOWN. "HI SORRY AM I LATE" HE ASKS. HE WANTS TO JOIN IN ON THE CHOCOLATE ASS EATING TOO. swain can join now btw

SWAIN WALKED OVER TO THE TWO AND TOOK HIS CANE AND SHOVED IT STRAIGHT UP RUMBLE'S ASSHOLE. THE LITTLE YORDLE SCREAMED IN AGONY AS IT GCAME RIGHT OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND RIPPING HIS THRAT APART. THE CANE CONTINUED IT WAY INTO ZIGG'S ASSHOLE, CAUSING THE BOMB EXPRERT TO SCREAM IN FEAR. "HOLY GUCKNIG SHIT YOU JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND"

"YEAH BUT DONT U LIKE HOW IM STIMULATING UR PROSTATE" SWAIN COODLED. IN TRUTH, THE CANE WAS WIGLING RIGHT ON THAT SPECIAL SPOT. ZIGGS MOANED.

rumble decided to not be totally dead for a moment and looked straight ahead. The cane was making him feel unbearable pain, but he preserved. "h-hey ziggs" he said, choking around the thick rod in his throat. "if u make it out of this alive... tell tristana.. . that eating you out was the best thing ive ever done."

with a ram from swain's rod, rumble died. swain continued to thrust the cane in and out of zigg's poor body as ziggs could do nothing but moan wontantly . "god this is so weirdly hot" he muttered to himself.

"he ey swain" he called. "can u like.e... let me lick the cane when you're done"

"YEHAH BABBY LET ME JUST DIG ALIL DEEPER THOUGH"

nobody could noticed, but a small figure sat still in the corner of the room. teemo, with his stupid fucking passive that i fuckin ghate like what the fuck riot why woudl youf cufkign do athat what heth FUCK

the poor scout was traumitized. should he find help? what should he do? quietly he dialed a number on his phone. "hi yea janna come check this shit out some nasty fuckin orgy is goin on and i know ur into that shit.

"MY GOD YAAAAAAAS" SHE SCREAMED FROM THE OTHER LINE

* * *

suddenly ziggs and swain were knocked upward from a whirlwind ramming straight through the wall. this lodged swain's cane deeper into zigg's ass. JANNA THEN FUCKED RUNMBLE'S DEAD MUTALIZED BODY WITH HER MASSIVE HORSE SIZED METAPHORICAL DICKHWAT WHA TIT HTE FUCK

blitzcock rolls onto the my god hwa tit seven

eridan ampora arrives, ready to suck some dick.

DARIUS IS READY TO SLAM. WELCOME TO THE JAM.

eridan ampora sadly fucks himself, muttering "im not wanted here"

urgot throws his nipples at teemo, screaming. "slurp slurp" teemo makes a lot of noises while gushing over htose fine boobs of urgot's.

* * *

tristana finally arrives home with her groceries. "boy, it's such a fine day out to go inside and stay in my room all day!" she exclaimed. she walked upstairs "and oh! i forgot i let rumble stay over! maybe he's still asleep?"

she walked into her room and fucking SCREAMED FOR 98765 YEARS.

"MY FUCKING GOD" SHE YELLED, PALER THAN EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN, "YOU STAINED THE FUCKING RUG YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKERS"

velkoz comes in and FIRES HIS GODDAMN LAZORS KILLING EVERYONE IN THE ROOM THEN FLIES INTO THE SUN.

* * *

huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue" morde laughs into the abyss as he watches the world burn.

de ened


End file.
